


Aftermath of Vendredi 17h05

by michellejackson



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: “Say something, please. You’re my best friend.” Lucas was desperate for Yann to look him in the eyes and tell him that it was cool. That he had nothing to worry about, that he would be there no matter what.But that never happened.I have faith in my boy, Yann. He was an ass, but he is redeemable, and this is my take on that I guess





	Aftermath of Vendredi 17h05

The reason Lucas waited this long to tell Yann about his sexuality wasn’t that he thought he would be dismissed or receive a bad reaction, but because telling him would make it real. He would have to admit to himself that he was gay. No one knowing that he was gay was simpler, because it made it easier for him to pretend he wasn’t.

“It’s not a girl” Lucas said, “does it shock you?” Nervous was an understatement.  
“But, it’s not me?” “No” Lucas could see how relieved Yann looked after he told him that he wasn’t in love with him, and how he tensed up again when he told him that he previously thought he was. Lucas proceeded to tell him about Eliott, and he looked interested to know, his eyes were soft as Lucas told him about his new love, he looked at him with sympathy and care.

“Then I told Mika and I fucked it up” and I didn’t realize at that moment that I had lost his sympathy. “Do other people know?” Lucas told him that other people suspected, that some people looked at him like they knew. “What do you think about it?” he looked at Yann and his heart dropped. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. Lucas could feel his eyes fill up. “Say something, please. You’re my best friend.” Lucas was desperate for Yann to look him in the eyes and tell him that it was cool. That he had nothing to worry about, that he would be there no matter what.

But that never happened.

“You know what? I can’t right now. I need time.” And then he left.  
\---  
Lucas felt empty. He was done being angry. He was exhausted, he couldn’t find it in him to be angry when Yann told him he needed time, all he felt was emptiness.

As he walked through the door to his shared apartment he went straight for the door to his old room, knocking two times before opening the door. Manon sits in his old bed, eyes as sad as they were last night. She looks up as he leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and tears threatening to spill. She puts away the book that was in her hands and lifts her duvet as an invitation for him to join her. He does.

While being held by Manons small figure, his tears finally begin to fall, and he’s shaking, trying so hard to breath. She tightens her grip and whispers soothing words, trying to calm him down. It must have worked, cause after a while his sobbing had stopped, and his breathing was heavy.

\---

“Please don’t wake him, he hasn’t slept for days” voices arguing on the other side of the door woke Lucas up, his head felt heavy as pushed himself off the bed. He reached for his phone who was perfectly positioned on the nightstand to check the time, but what caught his attention was the three missed calls from Yann. His heart jumped. He was about to call him back when he heard his voice responding to Manon. He stood up so fast he got dizzy. “Do you mind me staying till be wakes up? I really need to talk to him” Lucas would’ve been lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous to hear what Yann wanted to tell him, so the steps he took towards the door were so slow, it felt like forever. Slowly opening the door, the first thing he sees is Yann sitting in the sofa, his leg jumping up and down – he was stressed, maybe nervous.

“What’s going on?” He can see Manon in the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Yann. Yann stands up. “Lucas!” He looks perplexed, then he gives Manon a look; she leaves. “I need to talk to you” his voice is soft, and Lucas relaxes. “So I hear.” Yann opens his mouth and closes it a couple times, trying to find the right words. “I screwed up.” Lucas lets out a laugh as he breaks the eye contact and crosses his arms over his chest. “I shouldn’t have left you like that, Lucas. You opened up to me and I just walked away, and for that I’m so sorry, man. I- I really don’t have a good enough excuse. It was petty of me, I-… I had ben worried about you for weeks and I told you that I’d be there for you if you wanted to talk, and then you finally wanted to confide in me, and I was relieved. And… then you say that you’d talked to other people about what’s going on, and I just… ugh it’s horrible, I’m so sorry man, you came out to me and I was suddenly mad that you had told others before me, which you absolutely have a right to! But I was just really stupid dude, I’m sorry-” Yann rambled on, “And then I realized that you might think that I ran off because I was mad about you being gay or something, and then I realized how selfish I was, because this isn’t about me, and I am glad that you did have someone to confide in, even though it wasn’t me.” Lucas couldn’t hide his relief. Yanns eyes were filled with tears now, he smiled- “You are my best friend Lucas, and I’m here for you, always.” Lucas walked into Yanns arms before he could see his tears fall down. They hugged for what felt like hours, but he truly felt like he could stay there for hours more.

Yann later broke the hug and laid a hand on each of Lucas’ shoulders, he looked into his eyes with a serious expression, as if his eyes weren’t drenched in tears,

“so… Eliott, eh? He’s kind of cute”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I see people are quick to cancel Yann and I just... ugh idk man i just have faith in him ok leave me alone???  
> Also, if you want to, you can send me prompts on @MichelleJackson on tumblr!:)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
